Heretofore, various types of trucks have been designed for lifting drums and supporting the same over a floor surface. Illustrative of such prior art devices are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,798,565, 3,677,436, 2,787,509, 2,733,074, 2,797,832, 2,793,868, 3,263,822, 2,823,921, 3,438,523, 2,922,658, 3,576,333.
Most of these devices are directed to truck constructions which are manually movable over the ground surface and have manually operable control devices for grasping a drum and lifting the same.